


Cave of Nightmares

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bugs & Insects, FTM, Graphic Description, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: A cave full of giant insects... Good luck, Zach.





	Cave of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.**
> 
> **_Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason; they belong in your head.  
> _  
>  **

I shivered when I woke up. I was laying on my back, on something hard and cold and damp. I could hear the distant echo of dripping, but other than that and my own breathing, it was silent.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the sleepiness that threatened to take over again. I found myself looking up at the top of a cave littered with glow worms.  
  
"What the hell?" I breathed quietly, pushing myself up onto my elbows. I looked around the cave, realising that it was more like a tunnel. It was large, probably three meters high and wide. The rock on the bottom that I laid on wasn't very smooth, but it was a lot smoother than the jaggedy rock of the walls and roof.  
  
I shivered again. I looked down in confusion, my eyes falling on my scarred chest where I'd had my breasts removed. I looked further down and realised I was butt naked.  
  
I shook my head. What had happened? I couldn't remember anything. All I could remember was walking through the woods on my own.  
  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes. This place was creepy. Which way was the way out? My instincts told me to go the way I was facing, but my instincts had always gotten me into trouble so when I managed to stand up, I started walking the other way.  
  
I felt weird, walking completely nude, but I ignored the feeling considering I was in the middle of a dark cave. I'd worry about clothing when I got out.  
  
If I got out.  
  
Every so often I passed other hallways that stemmed off the tunnel I was in, but I couldn't see any light down them, so I kept walking straight. That was, until the tunnel split into three. I hesitated, considering going back the way I'd come. If I went down one of these tunnels I'd get lost for sure.  
  
I decided on choosing the far left tunnel each time I came to a fork, that way I'd know how to get back.  
  
I was in slight shock when I realised there was a light down this tunnel. It wasn't very bright, but I could actually see the walls.  
  
My pace fastened as my excitement began to rise. How long had I been walking? An hour? And I was finally at the exit.  
  
But when I broke through the exit I realised I wasn't in the forest. I'd stepping into a large dome that was probably the size of a football field, a hole at the very top where sunlight came in.  
  
And, to my horror, the dome was full of giant bugs. There were flies and cockroaches, caterpillars and ants, spiders and worms. It was a breeding ground for them, it looked like. They were patched unevenly around the dome, their nests seemingly isolated from each other. They were all massive, as if I'd shrunk to the size of an ant, even smaller.  
  
My fight or flight instincts kicked in, and I turned to run, but I ran straight into something with a hard shell-like body, and I helped as I fell back onto my ass, looking up wide-eyed at an ant that tilted it's head at me.  
  
It hissed, and I tried backng up but it's thin, sticky legs pushed down on my thighs, flattening my legs on the ground.  
  
I let out a sound of horror as I saw a limb extend from between the ants legs at the very back of it's body. It curved down, and it looked a lot like the penis of a dog, with what looked like a knot, but the tip of it was thin and wet, dripping a clear liquid. The thickest part of it was about two and a half inches wide, and it's knot was probably about three.  
  
I was frozen in fear as it crawled further up, and it's only when it started spreading my legs that I started struggling again.  
  
"G-get off me!" I squeaked, watching it line its tip up with my veginal entrance. "No!"  
  
I screamed in pain as it slammed itself into me, the tip pressing against my cervix painfully. The ant pressed it's middle legs over my arms, and it's two back legs on my thighs as it thrust into my front entrance.  
  
The force of its thrusts pushed me up and down against the cold rock, the ridges scraping against my skin as the ant pushed itself into me. Thankfully it was too long for it to press it's knot inside, the top of the knot was barely brushing my skin as it thrust into me.

After a short while of the painful thrusts, the ant hissed loudly. It happened quickly. The ant thrust particularly hard, and I squealed as the tip of it pushed past my cervix and into my womb, the knot popping into me and resting there as I felt a warmth inside me.  
  
Tears fell from my eyes and I cried out when I looked down. The ant was spilling its eggs in me, and I watched my stomach expand as the ant emptied itself into me.  
  
"Stop," I begged, but it simply pressed into me further as it continued spilling into me. I have up the fight, laying back as my stomach slowly grew, and after a while the ant pulled out, making me grunt at the painful removal. The and walked away and I laid there trying to catch my breath, trying to fully compute that I was pregnant with ant eggs.  
  
I sniffled, wiping my eyes before resting a hand on my belly. It was swollen to what a seven month pregnancy would look like.  
  
I pushed myself up, gasping as how heavy my stomach was. I managed to stand up, and I stood for a moment, swaying in slight dizziness. I looked around the dome, trying to distract myself from completely panicking.  
  
I walked slowly, taking on step at a time as I looked around for the exit. I couldn't remember where I'd just come from, and with the insects on the wall I wasn't surprised that I couldn't find another one. They were probably hidden behind them all.  
  
I gasped as I was suddenly lifted into the air. Sticky thin arms were on me, wrapped around my chest and hips, and by the incredibly loud buzzing I assumed it was a fly. I was going to struggle to get away from it, but i realsied that I was already a good ten yards above the ground.  
  
I felt something at the entrance of my asshole. It was dry, but the fact that it was very accurately placed made my eyes widen. Then it thrust in.  
  
"Ow!" I cried, tears prickling my eyes once again. This one was dry and probably about as thick as the ant had been, and I sobbed helplessly as it flew around, its length fucking into my ass.  
  
The fly flew over to a mount of dry dirt in the shape of a volcano, the middle of it hollow, and it placed me over it with my stomach in the hole as it continued to thrust itself into me. Thankfully this one was short. It was only thrusting in about four inches, and after a while it stopped hurting so much as the wetness from my ass lubricated it.  
  
The fly buzzed its wings and I jumped with a yelp when I felt a knot pop into my ass. At first it didn't feel like much, but I began to feel hot liquid filling my anus, and I realised that it too was spilling eggs into me, only this one was filling up my intestines.  
  
"Oh god," I sobbed, trying to push it away, but my torso was getting heavier and being in such an awkward position I barely moved an inch as the fly emptied itself into my anal canal.  
  
Finally the fly popped itself out, and I felt the liquid dribble down my thighs. I moved a little, gasping when I felt a few eggs pop out of me. I tried to push myself up, but my stomach was too heavy.  
  
I sighed, giving up the effort. What was I supposed to do now?

After about an hour of silently letting tears fall from my eyes I felt something move inside of me. I tensed, my eyes widening as I moved a little. I was sure it was the ones in my womb.  
  
I cried out in pain as I felt whatever was inside me opening up my cervix again. I felt it wiggling down through my vagina, and I held my breath as I felt it fall from my body. Another followed, and another, until my body was trembling. They were pouring out of me, and I was relieved when I felt so empty.  
  
I hesitated, before pushing myself up. I stepped down backwards, looking down in horror. They were little maggots, all about two inches thick and four inches wide, all transparent. I looked down at my stomach. It was flabby, entirely loose skin, and I had stretch marks over my skin. But there was still a bump there, and it reminded me of the fly.  
  
Just as the thought crossed my mind, I felt something move inside of me again. I could feel the wiggling not only in the shallowest of my ass, but I could feel it above my belly button, and I pressed a hand to my stomach and exhaled shakily when I felt the wriggling.  
  
The idea was too much for me to handle. My legs buckled, and I fell onto my ass and then laid back as I felt the worms wriggle out from my intestines.  
  
I could feel them at my anus, poking around the inside of my ring of muscle as they all tried to get out at once, and I cried loudly when I felt at least three of them forcing themselves out of my ass at the same time. I ignored the other worms that I'd given birth to only moments before as I tried to push out the ones that were in my ass.  
  
There were so many, and they flooded out of my body quickly, much like the others had. I sighed in relief when I felt no more inside me, and laid quietly as I tried to regain my strength.  
  
After a few minutes I sat up and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw an opening in the wall, and it was pretty close. I jumped up quickly, walking as quickly as my wobbly legs would take me.  
  
I stepped over the large patch of worms that wriggled around each other. They were all sorts of sized, ranging in a diameter from three inches to six. The shortest one looked about a yard and a half, while the longer ones were nearly four yards. The ends of them on both sides thinned to about half their body size. They also all looked covered in a thin layer of slime. I stepped over then quickly, only to trip on a small one.  
  
"Shit," I breathed, trying to pull myself up, only to have a very large one worm itself over my waist. "Get off me you fat lump!"  
  
There was another one that I felt nudging my vaginal entrance, and I tried to kick it away and close my legs. It didn't move away from me, it pushed between my legs, its head nuzzling at my entrance. In one single thrust it tore into me. I thrashed and screamed at the size of it. It has to be at least three and a half inches wide, and it simply sat there for a while as another one nuzzled at my asshole.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted angrily. It felt larger than the other one, and just like the first one had, it thrust into me in one push. I screamed louder, trying to kick it away. It had to be four inches wide, maybe more, and it burrowed itself a good half a foot inside me. They were both still as I sobbed, kicking my feet around as I tried to get them out.  
  
Then they bother thrust in again, another half a foot, and I cried out when I felt them wriggle. The one in my vagina has burst open my cervix again, burrowing its head in my womb, while the other had reached my intestines. The one in my cervix wiggled around a little, making me moan a little. It felt a little good, but I was disgusted with myself. The one in my ass thrust in again, making my cry out. I didn't want them to get lost inside me.  
  
The the weight on top of me disappeared. The large worm had crawled over me. With the weight gone, I turned onto my back and reached for the worm in my ass. I'd been right about the sizes.

I grabbed the one in my ass, trying to pull it from me as it tried to fight and push into me more, but some how I won and it slowly slid from my ass.  
  
I lifted my hips a little at the one in my vagina, and I hesitated for a moment. The one in my ass was still burrows in by half a foot, and the one in my womb was simply wiggling about, and it felt good, despite the painful stings where my asshole had ripped.  
  
I shook my head. No. I pulled the one from my ass, kicking it away as I wrapped my arms around the one in my vagina. I pulled it, this one less resistant. I kicked that one away too when it popped out, and I stood up and ran for the exit.  
  
Thankfully nothing stood in my way this time. I didn't stop running until I reached a fork in the tunnels, and when I felt relatively safe I stopped, clutching at the wall as I let myself catch my breath.

I could feel how wide and gaping my holes were. They were cold with the wet fluid around them, and I could feel air in both of them, too.

I needed to get out.


End file.
